Sky Buster
Status Due to mental health has taken a break from MLP, but is now back because he has had time to heal. Character Past Canon (No longer supported by the author): Sky Buster is a light blue pegasus pony who lives in a cloud house owned by him and his wife, Rainbow Dash. This dashing rogue is a mercenary fighter pilot who fights for noble causes as opposed to money. He is currently contracted by the Equestrian Air Force as an adviser and flight instructor at the Ponyville Air Force Base training new recruits to fly both magical enchanted flying battle saddles and fighter aircraft. He is a warrior with a golden heart and a strong sense of justice. He will put his friends needs ahead of his own and will always take one for the team without asking. Like his wife, his loyalty is legendary. He will go above and beyond the call of duty to protect everything he holds dear. In fan fiction he is always the front line soldier or security officer assigned to the group. Formidable in combat on the ground or in the air his bravado is only outmatched by his skills with his weapons. Depending on fan fiction you can expect to find him flying spaceships, leading a squad of his friends, or going all out in an intense dogfight over the skies of Equestria. In his spare time he plays video games, eats like there is no tomorrow, and enjoys snuggling up with his wife sleeping on a cloud. Trivia * Sky Buster is actually 1/8th Zebra. This explains his multiple colors and ties into his mixed Fillypino nationality. * Sky Buster has no living family. A terrorist attack at his family reunion killed off all of his aristocratic bloodline as a message to the Fillypino government. * Without his wife Sky Buster is mentally unstable. His panic attacks are easily triggered and he often ends up as a sobbing, distraught mess on the floor. Rainbow is effectively his crutch to keeping sane. * He comes from a rich family of engineers, soldiers, doctors, and businessponies. His father's side of the family are owners of a wealthy sugar plantation business. Sadly he has never inherited any of the money nor does he know any of it. * With many contacts in the Brony Analysis community his list of friends and former employers goes on. He will often call on favors from them in writings and has been seen working with the more combat focused Bronalysis OCs and artists. * His preferred weapons are assault rifles, revolvers, and air superiority fighters. He finds no joy attacking ground targets while flying and prefers a more aggressive style of combat while on foot. Although he is a tactical genius and WILL use more varied tactics and weaponry best suited to the situation. * He has one son with his wife, Jump Jet. This is only in the Starbound Ascension: The Next Generation canon as he was killed while protecting his friends in the prequel story: Skies of Harmony: Starbound. Outside of this canon he also has a daughter named Panavia Tornado (who is also featured as Jet's sister in SATNG canon but is the daughter of Soarin) named after a British fighter jet. * Sky Buster's creator (as well as Ink Rose and Firebrand) is a devoted Christian. * BusterBuizel is now in a canon relationship with PassionateAboutPonies. Links YouTube: '''https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCOO73drGRuy7_EYQAOYDAVA '''DeviantArt: http://busterbuizel.deviantart.com/ Steam: http://steamcommunity.com/profiles/76561197988022164/ '''FIMFiction: '''http://www.fimfiction.net/user/BusterBuizel Gallery sky_buster_irl_by_busterbuizel-d8wazfx.jpg|Buster in real life pixel_ponies__sky_buster__by_busterbuizel-d6go1zj.png|Sky Buster as a pixel pony by Buster himself|link=http://busterbuizel.deviantart.com/art/Pixel-Ponies-Sky-Buster-390793231 Category:Pegasus OC Category:Male Category:Alphabetical Category:Bronalysts Category:Other Pony Type OC Category:Hybrid OC Category:Writers Category:Active